


Пятый в Боевой четверке

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: История знакомства Микеланджело и Кланка





	Пятый в Боевой четверке

Машина промчалась мимо, швырнув пригоршню снега прямо в мордочку.

Котенок присел и принялся умываться, счищая липкий снег с усов, но следующая машина пронеслась, едва не задев его. Едва отскочив, котенок застыл от ужаса: огромный грузовик несся прямо на него…

И остановился на расстоянии пары метров от котенка.

Даже самому маленькому и глупому котенку в большом городе приходится научиться осторожности – и желательно быстро, иначе он рискует никогда не вырасти. Этот рыжий котенок был мал, но не глуп: он вовремя сообразил, что нужно уйти подальше от машин, да и от людей, которые торопливо шагали мимо и даже не заметили бы, попадись котенок им под башмаки. Все куда-то спешили, бежали, тащили пакеты и коробки; витрины сверкали, изукрашенные шарами и можжевеловыми ветвями, отовсюду раздавались сложные и вкусные запахи, но котенку уже давно не доставалось даже сухой корочки…

Он выбрался, путаясь лапками в снегу, на большой всхолмленный пустырь. На пустыре раздавались веселые голоса; двое мальчишек со смехом бегали за крупным парнем в надвинутой на глаза шапке и развевающемся рыжем шарфе, который оседлал детские санки и выделывал на них акробатические трюки. Наконец, санки все-таки перевернулись, и парень, раскинув руки, повалился в снег.

– Мистер, – заливаясь хохотом, сказал один из мальчиков, – а вы совсем не умеете кататься!

«Мистер» только рассмеялся в ответ, потом поднялся, обернулся и, увидев свой отпечаток, воскликнул:

– О, снежная черепашка!

Котенок шагнул к нему и мяукнул. От парня исходило что-то теплое и беззаботное, совсем не такое, как от спешащих и мрачных людей на улицах.

– О, – парень наклонился и поднял котенка. Шапка сдвинулась, открывая странное, нечеловеческое лицо. Но мальчишки уже убежали кататься на санках, а котенку было все равно. Его посадили за пазуху, и теплый веселый голос, пробиваясь сквозь куртку, предложил: – Кланк. Я буду звать тебя Кланк, о’кей?

Кланку было все равно. Он согрелся, и ему было хорошо. Он даже задремал, слыша сквозь сон, как его новый друг приговаривает «да, эти игрушки тут долго не простоят» и еще что-то в этом роде, – но ровно до тех пор, пока новый друг не прошептал:

– Тс-с, Кланк, тихо! Они хотят угнать этот грузовик с игрушками!

Кланк почувствовал, как его куда-то несет со страшной скоростью, и вцепился коготками… нет, не в одежду. Под коготками очутился скользкий и твердый панцирь! Тогда Кланк извернулся и уцепился за куртку, надетую на панцирь, а потом осторожно высунул голову наружу.

Новый друг поймал какую-то веревку, свисавшую из кузова грузовика, и ехал на ногах за ним следом! Тем временем в грузовике, видимо, заметили преследователей и начали вилять; новому другу пришлось прыгать то по мусорным бакам, то по крышам автомобилей, а Кланку – вцепиться в его куртку всеми четырьмя лапами. Наконец, друг сумел вскочить на крышу грузовика.

Так страшно Кланку еще никогда не было! Из-под низа вылетало что-то, чего Кланк не мог рассмотреть, но понимал: это смерть, и только ловкость его нового друга спасала обоих.

…когда Кланк снова осмелился высунуться из-за пазухи, новый друг уже сидел за рулем и весело насвистывал.

– Они у нас на хвосте, – обратился он к котенку. – Что будем делать, Кланк?

– Мяу, – робко ответил Кланк.

Новый друг кивнул головой, точно получил очень дельный совет, и резко вывернул руль. Обоих швырнуло набок – машину занесло, но новый друг, похоже, знал, что делал.

– Ну вот, – голос его стал обеспокоенным. – Теперь за нами гоняется полиция. Что скажешь, Кланк?

– Мяу, – уже увереннее заявил Кланк.

– О’кей, – новый друг выглянул в окно. – Эй! Я же хороший парень! – он не сбавлял газ и через пару секунд добавил: – Извините, я не хотел! Простите!

Грузовик буквально протаранил обе полицейские машины, преграждавшие ему путь…

Кланк едва успел перевести дух, как они остановились у какого-то здания. Рядом виднелся канализационный люк – Кланк за свою недолгую жизнь уже успел усвоить, что от люков надо бы держаться подальше, из них иногда выползали крысы, способные сожрать и взрослого кота… Но новый друг отодвинул люк и нырнул туда, на ходу стаскивая шапку и куртку!

В канализации люди не живут, но Кланк этого не знал.

Больших двуногих черепах не бывает, но Кланк не знал и этого.

Поэтому он ничуть не удивился, рассмотрев своего нового друга как следует. Его внимание было приковано скорее к большому столу, накрытому у рождественской елки. На нем было столько вкуснятины!

– Микеланджело! Майки, где ты был? Мы чуть не умерли от голода, пока тебя ждали! – зашумели за столом.

Кланк испуганно мявкнул: за столом среди большой компании сидела огромная крыса в кимоно. Но, поразмыслив, пришел к выводу, что этой крысе нет смысла съедать крохотного котенка. Все равно на один укус…

– А это Кланк, – Микеланджело поднял котенка повыше. – И я думаю, нам пора позаботиться о тех, кому повезло меньше, чем нам!

Кланк считал, что ему очень повезло. Особенно когда ему надели на голову маленький кукольный колпак Санта-Клауса и разрешили вместе с Микеланджело и другими ниндзя-черепашками раздавать подарки в сиротском приюте. Ведь это значило, что отныне Кланк – не просто котенок, а полноправный участник Боевой четверки.

А сражаться с нунчаками в лапах Микеланджело его еще научит.


End file.
